Luigi's Mansion - X
NOTE THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN AS A TROLL CREEPYPASTA, AND IS MY OWN ORIGINAL WORK- X Last Friday, I decided to play some of the games that shaped my childhood; games that were memorable, so I found in my basement, a copy of Luigi's Mansion. I hadn't seen this game in years, for some reason, there was duct tape sealing the opening to the case. Thinking it was weird, I ripped off the duct tape and brought the case upstairs. Now, one thing that was weird about this is that when people bought a GameCube, a copy of "Super Mario Sunshine" came with it. Mine came with Luigi's Mansion. On the cover, there is a little sticker that says, "Limited Edition!" I never did find out what was so special about it. So, I head back upstairs, and I pop the game into the Wii, take out the memory card that was inside the case, and I start up the game. Once I get onto the file select screen, there is one file. Usually, when you clear the game once, it shows a little "1" by the file, "2" for twice and etc. But this... it was strange, it showed a little "X", which, at the time, I thought it meant I had cleared it 10 times on one file, since "X" is the Roman numeral for 10. I loaded up the file, and it started up in the main area, The Foyer. I walked around for a bit, and I noticed I was almost done with this file, it had 49/50 Boos, the last one being the final boss of the game, King Boo. So, for nostalgia's sake, I decided to walk through the mansion, and look through all of the rooms. I started with the room owned by the father ghost, Neville. My Boo Radar started going off, sensing that there was a boo in the room. I checked in the fireplace, and a boo came out. It started to speak, "You've sucked up all my friends, I despise the way you XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" I realized the first bit was King Boo's dialogue, thinking it was weird that this boo had no name, since each of the boos had little puns, such as Boonita, or Booripedes etc. I attempted to suck up this mysterious boo. As I tried, it showed he had X HP, another "X" reference. He managed to go to the ghost mom's room, Lydia. I walked into her room, and found "X", that is what I called it then. It then said, "How would you like to do battle with my lovXXXXXXXXXXX", dialogue I recognized from Melody, the piano playing ghost. I attempted to once again, catch "X" but he flew into the ceiling, which I did not remember being possible. Curious, I walked up to the roof, my boo radar going off again. Strange, as boos don't appear on the roof. Then the screen flashed, and it turned to the final boss area, flaming background. "X" appeared once more. He began to grow, he grew bigger than Boolossus, the giant Boo boss of area #3, which is composed of 15 normal boos. He grew about twice the size of Boolossus, and a dialogue box appeared, "WHY WOULD YOU DISRUPT MY SLEEP? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" He then bounced up, and turned into a hideous form, its form similar to Bogmire, the area #2 boss, the most scary in my opinion. Another dialogue box appeared, "WHAT'S WRONG? MISS YOUR OLD BUDDY X?" The Boo/Bogmire form proceeded to attack Luigi, and by attack, I mean ATTACK, he started ripping him to shreds. I turned off the Wii, but when I did, a noise came from the Wii, like a scratching, or something. I took out the disc, and on the back, as a large, red scratch, in the shape of an "X". I proceeded to snap the disc in two, and burn it with the case and memory card. The spirit of "X" will now forever be a horrible memory, but I am still scared the shit, by Bogmire. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does